The Solution to Ranma
by Master Attlon
Summary: How could the Jusenkyo problem be solved? Could they have cured their curses without worry? If they did, would they have ruined one of the funniest, most entertaining series of all time? First Fic.


**The True Solution to Ranma 1/2**

**_################_**

In the deep valleys of the Bayankala Mountain Range of China, are pools of gathering water. At first sight, they appear to be normal puddles in the land. Chinese bamboo growing from the middle of the water.

But those that know of these ponds, know of their dark secret. That they are cursed with the souls of those that have drowned in the water. When fallen into the water of a spring, a person will become cursed with the souls form. To turn into their cursed forms at any contact of cold water.

The springs have taken many souls, and have cursed many people's lives. To live their lives hoping to not change into their cursed form, is a constant challenge for each of these poor victims. And many curses rest in these springs.

The Spring of drowned Cat, Spring of drowned Pig, of Panda, of Yeti, of even the god Asura, and of Duck.

Yes, a spring of drowned Duck. Somehow a duck had drowned in its natural element. Who'd have thunk, huh. Feel bad for whichever poor soul may fall into that spring.

**_################_**

( Several Miles away, in the Amazon village of China. *Sneeze* "Wh-what, I have sneezed. Does that mean that somebody is talking about me right now?"

The bespectacled, long-haired boy turned and left his house. "My dearest Shampoo, are you talking about. Oh, I knew that through all the pain, kicks to the face, and misleading directions and bombs, you cared for me." He jumped in the air, sailing through the wind to glomp the woman he loves.

A pretty young woman lifted her leg in the air. Letting the young man's face collide with her foot. "Silly Mousse, Shampoo can't love you, she hate you with all her being. Go away silly fool."

Mousse crashed into the table behind him, causing his glasses to fall off. He stood back up and glomped the first thing he could find. "Oh Shampoo, you only say that, but I know your love is as boundless as mine. Let me see your face once more."

He places the his glasses on his face. Only now realizing that he was holding a far more aged woman that he was originally hoping for.

"Good lord boy, keep your glasses on or find new eyes, even bats have better sight then you." The gremlin looking lady said as she smacked the young man into a wall.)

**_################_**

And we are back on track, hope that doesn't happen again.

Anyway, these spring can take any person, any animal, any creature, and change their very existence.

The legendary accursed springs of the drowned souls. The Springs of Jusenkyo. May we hope that no poor soul falls into these springs.

**_################_**

"So Pop, what is this place we are going to again? Spring of JunkSpunk, or Jewskunk, I can't remember what you called it. Is this place any good." A tall, black-haired boy in a standard Gi said as he carried his backpack full of essentials. This boy's name was Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of "Anything Goes Martial Arts."

*Smack* "Are you an idiot boy, stop being so disrespectful. We are going to a special, ancient and sacred training ground. The great Jujenkyonmeow Springs." A large, middle-aged man said as he hit his son over the head. This man was Genma Saotome, current leader of the school of "Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Ah no sir, these spring are Jusenkyo Spring. Many people come see the spring, hope to train, but very dangerous. Not smart to train here, no sir." This man was not a martial artist, but a guide through the Jusenkyo. Known to show any people who wish to see the springs where to go. "Here we are sirs, these Jusenkyo Springs. Over 100 spring here, many sad stories of drowning souls, many tragic past."

The father and son duo drop their bags and tighten their Gi. "Well boy, here we are. What do you think of the springs."

"Eh, this place ain't so impressive. You made this place out to be some kind of legendary ground." Ranma said as he and his father jumped onto the bamboo, taking their stances. Then, with near inhuman skills, the two jumped from stalk to stalk, trading blows. Ranma strikes with his fist towards Genma's face, only for Genma to block his punch with an outside block. With an opening in sight, Genma takes the chances to side-kick his son in the torso, hopefully putting him in his place. But Ranma uses the momentum from the strike and block to maneuver over his father's leg, and appear at his back. Using this chance, Ranma axe-kicks his father in the back, this time the kick landing on his back. The force from the kick sending Genma into the springs beneath them.

Ranma jumps from the kick and lands on another stalk. "Gotcha. That was easy." Ranma smirks at his momentary superiority to his father/mentor. He stands waiting for his father to jump out of the water and attack. But noticing that nothing is happening, Ranma yell to his father, "Pop? What's up? We done already?" Just as he finished that remark, a figure jumped out of the water, ready to attack. But instead of the slightly over-weight, lazy ass father he was expecting, he got a surprise. He got a panda, dressed in rags, taking a stance for a fight.

"Wha- Wha-Wha- What the hell is that?"

"That spring of Drowned Panda. Very sad story of panda drown 2,000 year ago. Now who fall in there, take form of panda." The guide said, in his strange, broken Japanese in Chinese accent.

"Oh no. Not good." The panda then jumps to attack the boy, taking attempts to strike at his son. Ranma dodges the attacks, still surprised at the fact that his dad just turned into a giant panda bear. "Wait, you never said anything about thi-"

He never got to finish his sentence as his father smacked him down into the nearest spring.

"Oh no, that spring of drowned girl. Whoever fall in there, take form of young girl who died 1,500 year ago."

Ranma emerges from the spring, catching his breath after falling in the water. And as he re-emerges, he hears the guide tell him where he had just fallen. At the idea that he might have just become a girl, he decides to inspect himself. Trying to find any actual evidence that he may have changed.

And he knew immediately when he saw that he had two large mounds on his chest. He shrieked in horror at the realization, then noticed that his shrieked had become higher-pitched and girly. He pulled himself out of the water to get a better look at himself. He had become shorter then his normal self, by the fact that his clothes had become more spacious and baggy in an instant. His body was no longer tough, but round and curved at the edges. And that his pitch black hair had somehow turned bright red.

There was no doubt about it. Ranma Saotome was definitely a girl.

"Oh my god! I'm a girl. How could this have happened? What could have caused this?"

"Maybe it cause you no listen when guide tell you about dangerous spring."

"Isn't there a way for us to turn back?"

"Yes, you pour hot water on you, you turn back to normal way. But if you splashed with cold water you change again. I sorry but you be cursed for the rest of your life."

Ranma stared at the guide as he told him his fate. He would be cursed to become a girl at even the slightest splash of cold water. To lose his precious man parts at any moment on a rainy day. He could never tell his mother, or else she would make him commit seppuku on the spot. His life would never be the same.

Then an idea popped in his head. He looks to the guide, "Hey, is there a spring of drowned boy anywhere?" He asks in hope that there is.

"Why yes. Spring of drowned boy right over there. I never understand why cursed people not just dip self into respective spring an fix curse."

"Hey pop, you hear that." Ranma yells to his panda dad as he comes down from his perch a-top the bamboo. "The spring of boy is right over there. Let's get in and take care of this curse." Ranma cheers as he pumps his fist in the air.

Ranma and Genma proceed to the spring and jump in. Seconds later they pop out changed back into their normal selves. They then leave the springs and continue their journey into the horizon.

The End

**_################_**

*The End* it said in big bold on the front of the flip paper. As the hand holding the paper let it go, it fell in place with the other pages that had just been flipped through for Ranma and his friends to see.

"And you see, I thought I could show the children this at the local park as a lesson on concentrating." Kasumi Tendo said as she held her flip book in place. She then adopted an apathetic look and placed a hand on her cheek. "Although I feel insensitive, Ranma and Mr. Saotome probably wanted to change back there, but were not allowed. Maybe I shouldn't show this book in the first place."

"Yeah your right Kasumi," Ukyo said as she looked at the eldest Tendo sister, "Ranma-honey probably was forbidden from going to the spring by some ancient tradition or such." She said trying to stand up for not only Ranma, but the other victims of the Jusenkyo springs. But scoring good with Ranma never had a down side.

"Yes dear, I believe Genma and Ranma were probably forbidden from enter a second spring, most likely as a type of training for martial artist about traveling a greater path." Soun Tendo, owner of the dojo they stayed at, replied to clear up on any possible misunderstanding.

"But still, that doesn't seem fair to the people cursed." Akane said as she expanded on the issue she turned around to address the others that were with them at the moment. "Ranma, did you try get in the spring while no one was th- eh, what's wrong?"

The other residents turned their attention not only on Ranma, but the four others with him. A giant, black and white panda. A boy in Chinese male robes and glasses. A blue haired girl in strange Amazonian clothes. And finally a boy with and umbrella on his back, and a headband on his forehead. Though they usually aren't all seen together without fighting or arguing, all of them were at this moment sharing the same action. Sitting in the corner of the room, scrunched up in the fetal position, with a large shadow over all of their heads.

"Just jump into the spring while we were still there. How could we not think of that."

"I was still in China for a few months before I left for Japan again, and not once did I think to just jump in the spring while I was there."

"Shampoo can't believe she missed her chance. No more cat was just few feet away."

"I could have lost the pig, a few steps and I could be free. No more P-chan, no more P-chan, no more P-chan."

"*Phew* Martial Artist, so caught up in their fight, they miss the best solution right in front of them. Oh man, it just hit me how funny this is." The middle child, Nabiki, said to herself as she watched the T.V.

**_########################################################_**

First fic done. Phew, hey that was fun, need to make more of these.

I mostly wrote this so I could become familiar to how it is to write and print these in the website.

Also, this was always a subject that baffled me in the series. And even though I wrote it, I feel like I got some serious closure from it.


End file.
